The present invention relates to a circular saw of the type including a shaft carrying a saw blade and movable in the direction normal to the axis of elongation thereof relative to the housing of the saw.
One of circular saws of the type under discussion has saw blade shafts positioned on a rocking arm. The distance between the shafts and the rocking arm can be adjusted to a plate-shaped workpiece being treated. It is also possible to saw workpieces of various widths simultaneously with at least one saw blade from above and at least one blade from below. This decreases cutting efficiency per one saw blade and improves the advancement of the saw.
Such an arrangement is, however, rather expensive and difficult to control in hand-held circular or disk saws. Thus the improvement in a cutting efficiency relative to a motor output has been desired.